Experiment Anti-Fairy
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Anti-Cosmo has created his own child without the need for sex. But will Anti-Xenia be able to live as a Anti-Fairy?
1. Chapter 1 The Experiment Anti-Fairy

Chapter 01 The Experiment Anti-Fairy

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody except the idea."

* * *

It was a calm evening… a bit to calm for Anti-Wanda so she got out of her bed and was in search for her husband since day 1. Anti-Cosmo was not next to her in bed. Usually he would. So Anti- Wanda went downstairs to the grand hall to see where he was. She could hear murmuring a floor below her.

His experiment room where only she was allowed inside it after his approval. So Anti-Wanda walked to the lab and saw Anti-Cosmo in front of a lab bed and was looking out to the moon.

"Anti-Cosmo? What is going on?" Anti-Wanda asked confused.

"Oh. Good evening Anti-Wanda. I am just trying out an experiment. In… 5…4…3…2…1…GO!" Anti-Cosmo said as he watched the moon.

Suddenly the moon shone exactly on the white corps in front of them and Anti-Cosmo has activated a leaver at the head of the body. It was filling up with a blue line and the machine was going crazy.

"Come on… I don't want to wait another 2.000 years for the moon to come out," Anti-Cosmo said worried as he watched the machine moving.

"What is happening?" Anti-Wanda asked looking confused.

The corps in front of them was getting highly strong electroshocks through the body and suddenly a light blue angle came down and sank into the corps. Anti-Wanda was still looking confused, what was going on?

"Yes. Please stay there," Anti-Cosmo begged as he watched the body.

Suddenly through the howl castle came a gasp of air and then dead silence.

"What was that? Who is that?" Anti-Wanda asked confused.

But the corps stayed lying there. Anti-Cosmo nearly broke in tears. In his thoughts his experiment failed.

"It doesn't matter anymore dear. Come. Let's go to bed," Anti-Cosmo said upset.

So the Anti-pair flew off to bed and for the first time in their 10.000 year marriage it was Anti-Wanda who had to cheerer up Anti-Cosmo who was sad about his failed experiment.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Or is it a fail? Please review."


	2. Chapter 2 The little family is growing

Chapter 02 The little family is growing

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."

* * *

The next morning Anti-Cosmo woke up by the smell of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages and tea. Strange it is a bit early to make breakfast.

"Anti-Wanda. It is (looks at his evil alarm clock) 6 A.M. It is too early to be up," Anti-Cosmo said confused thinking Anti-Wanda was in the kitchen.

Anti-Wanda who was next to him jumped up. She looked at her half-asleep husband confused.

"I am next to you dear," Anti-Wanda pointed out.

Now Anti-Cosmo was fully up and saw she was write. So who was up at 6 A.M in the morning?

Anti-Cosmo looked left and right before asking, "Who is then making breakfast?"

Anti-Cosmo knew it couldn't be their son Foop since he would most likely burn the kitchen down, to his confirmation that it wasn't Foop he suddenly came through their bedroom door and looked at Anti-Wanda mad. Foop was still wearing his gray and black stripped PJ's whiles holding his bottle and a stuffed telescope under his arm tired.

"Mum it is too early for b- You are still in bed? So who is up?" Foop asked as he saw his parent's were still lying in their king double bed.

"We were about to find out. Come on, of to the kitchen," Anti-Cosmo instructed.

* * *

The 3 poofed on their ordinary clothes and flew of to the kitchen where a good smell was coming from.

"Have you done another one of your experiments yesterday evening father?" Foop asked thinking it was a robot making them breakfast.

Anti-Cosmo nodded a bit before he replied, "Yes. But that experiment failed… or did it?"

The 3 entered the kitchen and saw a young Anti-Fairy girl at the hop and was cooking something in a pan. Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo looked at her confused whiles Foop was furious.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY FATHERS CASTLE WITHOUT HIS APPROVAL!" Foop shouted.

The young girl jumped out of her skin and the eggs landed perfectly on the 4 plates laid out for them. She then held onto the counter and looked over at the 3 house owners.

"Good morning father, mother and brother. How was your night?" The girl asked them.

"What?" Foop and Anti-Wanda asked confused as they looked at her and the back to Anti-Cosmo.

Anti-Cosmo took his monocle out of his eye and polished it up to see if he was seeing things. No she was still there. A girl, about 10 years old.

Anti-Cosmo asked her the question that was on Foop and Anti-Wandas mind, "Who are you? Have we met before?"

"Yes father. Remember yesterday's electronic hit?" The girl asked.

Now a broken light bulb turned itself on with Anti-Wanda, "You were the girl Anti-Cosmo has been experimenting on yesterday?"

"Correct mother. And Foop is my older brother by 3 years. But father, what should my name be?" The girl asked her father.

Suddenly a giant mushroom cloud explosion came inside to them and Jordan von Strangle was looking at Anti-Cosmo pissed as hell.

"I knew you were up to no good Anti-Cosmo. You idiot," Jordan screamed as his wand glowed.

By just looking at Jordan in his PJ's Anti-Cosmo could guess he just got up, didn't have his morning coffee or any breakfast for that matter of a fact.

"Excuse me Jordan von Strangle. It is way too early for your rampaging of how bad of Anti-Fairy's we are. So could you please wait until like… 15 o'clock," Anti-Cosmo asked not wanting to clean up so early in the new day.

The girl senced that this 'man' wasn't welcomed in her fathers castle so she said, "Go now. You are not welcome to this castle sir."

"Ah ha. I knew it. You are building up now an army of Anti-Fairy's to overpower us? Never… " Jordan shouted.

Anti-Cosmos fatherly feelings suddenly kicked in as he glared daggers at Jorden, ready to blast him off to the next millennia, if he dares to hurt his daughter.

"You will not lay a finger on her," Anti-Cosmo shouted at him.

"No interest. But she will have to go through the development way and as soon as the other is there you will hand her over to us right away. No buts. Otherwise I will kill her," Jordan threatened.

Foop understood what Jordan meant, "You mean her counterpart, ok now leave."

Jordan left in anger and the girl looked at her father again.

"So what name will I get?" the Anti-Fairy asked.

Foop had the perfect name for her, "I like the name Anti-Xenia."

"I see what you mean Foop. Xenia means strong warrior. Good idea. What do you think Anti-Xenia?" Anti-Cosmo asked her.

"Ok. Thank you brother. Now lets eat up," Anti-Xenia ordered.

As they finished they went off to Fairy world to create Anti-Xenias counterpart.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own Anti-Xenia and Xenia. Nobody else."


	3. Chapter 3 Anti-Xenia meets Xenia

Chapter 03 Anti-Xenia meets Xenia

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody except for Xenia and Anti-Xenia."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo walked with: Foop, Anti-Xenia and Anti-Wanda of to the labs where they will be creating Xenia. It was a really exciting day for them, because they didn't knew how Xenia will turn out to be.

Anti-Xenia so far hasn't shown any trades of her own mark. Like Cosmo is stupid whiles Anti-Cosmo is intelligent, Foop is evil whiles Poof is good, Anti-Wanda can't speak that well whiles Wanda can and so on.

"So let me get this straight. Of every Anti-Fairy that lives or has been created there is a Fairy? How are they?" Anti-Xenia asked as she read about them in a few of her father's books.

"Well Anti-Xenia. They are like us, but only opposites," Foop explained.

"Ah so my personality is to be the opposite of her. Like I like the colour blue so she would like the colour orange?" Anti-Xenia asked with an example.

"No. She will like blue to. But she would have white skin colour whiles you are stuck with blue," Anti-Wanda explained.

"Exactly," Anti-Cosmo said confirming his son and wives explanations.

"How will it process?" Anti-Xenia asked wondering how she will change for her opposite to turn up.

"We all have magic inside ourselves which we use over our lives. The kid keeps and uses the magic over 13 months and after the last minuet of the 13th month the unused magic gets absorbed out of you or in normal circumstances out of the fairy and the fairy or Anti-Fairy child separates himself after 13 minuets and 13 seconds from each other," Foop explained for her.

"Ok. Well lets get prepared for it," Anti-Xenia said excited.

Anti-Cosmo had to lay Anti-Xenia in a coma and Anti-Wanda and Foop helped him separating Anti-Xenias magic into a tube. Then Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were asked to be there for the transaction of their new daughter.

As soon as the magic was out Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Jordan von Strangle came, the muscle brute made sure that nothing will go wrong and that the Anti-Cosmo's weren't planning on running away after the transformation or take Xenia prisoner or something like that.

"Hi Anti-Cosmo. Why are we here?" Cosmo asked confused.

"You are not trying to steal our son again?" Wanda asked scared for Poof's safety.

"Why would he want to? No we want to give you guy's a new family member. Father is she ready?" Foop explained and then called out to his father.

"Sure. Xenia? Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. Say hello to your new daughter. Xenia," Anti-Cosmo said.

Anti-Xenia woke up with a pain in her arm and next to her was a girl just as young as she, but the different was that Xenia had black long hair and her eyes were... suddenly... red.

"Well hello Poof, Wanda and Cosmo. How is my family?" This Xenia girl asked whiles smiling at her family.

"Wow. She is beautiful Anti-Cosmo," Cosmo said amazed by the girl.

"A quiet successful transformation I must say," Anti-Cosmo said happy.

"And our daughter is nice as well," Anti-Wanda said happy.

"You bet mum," Anti-Xenia said happy.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof took Xenia in their arms and then poofed back home. But suddenly Anti-Cosmo remembered something... it will cause loads of trouble for everybody.

But he hoped his calculations about his new daughter Anti-Xenia are wrong if not then the Fairy Family will be in for a surprise.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "There will be some problems. Please review. I own nobody."


	4. Chapter 4 The suspicion rises

Chapter 04 The suspicion rises

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody except Xenia and Anti-Xenia. Writen date: Wednesday 12th June 2013."

* * *

_With Cosmo and Wanda_

Cosmo and Wanda looked at Xenia happy, she was truly a beauty to be seen. She had red eyes, brown long hair and white skin. Cosmo took Wanda's hand happy and the family transformed themselves as fish in Timmy's bedroom. A short while later Timmy came in with a heavy book load on his back.

"Good afternoon guys. Are you ok?" Timmy asked his godparent's.

"Poof, poof," (Timmy we have a surprise for you.) Poof said happy.

"A surprise? What happened?" Timmy asked his god family.

"Well Timmy, my adoptive father's counterpart created my counterpart as an experiment, it was a great success, so he had to create me. As I am here now I am your god sister, just like Poof is your god brother," The fourth fish said.

Timmy looked at the fishes more précised… and really, there was a fourth gold fish. Timmy looked around to make sure nobody was in his room, took his desk chair and jammed his door to make sure nobody would be entering his bedroom in the next 10 minutes. Then he closed the curtains and nodded to the gold fish tank.

The god family nodded and transformed them back to their original selves. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof looked like they always should, but Xenia had her black hair tied back with an elastic band, a green dress on and her red eyes were sparkling with mischief. Timmy's mouth dropped down, she was truly a beautiful fairy god sister.

"Wow… ok, do you know how to grant wishes like my God family?" Timmy asked her.

"I think so, let's try it, wish for something Timmy," Xenia said.

She grinned very evil, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof felt it to be save enough to let Xenia grant her first wish with Timmy.

Timmy walked around his room thinking what he would like, then he remembers that Tootie has her birthday tomorrow, so he could wish for something a girl would like, and that Xenia is a girl it would be easy for her to grant the wish.

"Ok Xenia, I wish that you could create the perfect birthday present for my friend Tootie. Since you are a young girl it would be easy for you to come up with something... like a sort of flower?" Timmy asked her.

Xenia grinned very evil and nodded, but as she waved her want it just gave a fart sound and the wish wasn't granted, Xenia looked a bit mad at her wand, but then remembered what day it was.

"Ok Timmy, I'll grant it tomorrow, when you are created like me I have to watch out for my magic, and sadly it is quiet low now threw my creation and birth," Xenia said truthfully.

Timmy looked at her confused, but nodded. The God family helped him to bed and then poofed back into their gold fish and went to bed themselves. Xenia created her own room next to Poof's bedroom and laid inside a small bed. Her eyes went heavy and she fell asleep

* * *

In Anti-Fairy world

All the Anti-Fairies were holding a parade for their new addition Anti-Xenia, she was quiet happy, especially having Foop sitting next to her. It was a beautiful evening, after the parade she asked if she could hang out with Foop for a while, to get to know him as her brother. Foop was a bit surprised that his younger sister would ask him out, but he agreed, Anti-Cosmo gave them only one strict rule: They had to be back by 9 PM to get to bed. Both Foop and Anti-Xenia promised him and poofed themselves to an Anti-Fairy restaurant.

Quickly Anti-Xenia changed into a red dress with black high heels, Foop poofed himself into a suite and looked really handsome. Both siblings blushed as to how beautiful they looked, Foop then gave her his hand and they walked into the restaurant: _13 bad soups in 30 million years._

It was quiet famous, a lot of Anti-Fairy couples loved to go there for a little Romanization, but right now there was only Foop and Anti-Xenia. He held for her the door and they walked up to Anti-Juandissimo who ran the restaurant.

"Ah Foop, my favourite customer... with a date? That is new, welcome young seniorita. What is your name?" Anti-Juandissimo asked her.

"Oh I am Anti-Xenia, a successfully grown and created Anti-Fairy from Anti-Cosmo, also his second child. We are fine, could we please have a table and the menu?" Anti-Xenia asked Anti-Juandissimo.

"Sure, please follow me this way," Anti-Juandissimo told them.

He lead them to a table with black roses on, two high chairs for the children and placed some bread sticks as the first menu down, then he handed them the menu and gave them two glasses of milk since they were under the age of 210 years to drink alcohol. After looking over the menu the two children knew what they wanted.

"Could I please have the tomato soup and a chicken pie?" Anti-Xenia asked Anti-Juandissimo.

"Sure Madame, and you Foop?" Anti-Juandissimo asked him.

"Um... I'll have the chicken corden bloe, is that ok Anti-Juandissimo?" Foop asked him.

"Sure, no problem. Together that will be £10," Anti-Juandissimo said.

Foop paid directly and Anti-Juandissimo checked that it wasn't cloned money, but it wasn't, it was his honest pocket money. Anti-Juandissimo then vanished into the kitchen and started preparing the meal fast, he served their starters first and then made sure the main was going to be delicious. The two children could hear that he placed on a record with the music: My best friends girl by the band Steps. Both children blushed whiles eating, and looking at each other what they knew about the other's presents.

Foop saw that Anti-Xenias black hair was pulled nicely into a ponytail hanging behind her back, her red eyes looked like the red rose. Her beauty could make any evil Anti-Fairy to a small innocent puppy.

_"Curse you father, why did you have to make my half-sister so beautiful," Foop asked himself whiles turning slightly violet._

Anti-Xenia was having just as much problems hiding her blush, she examined Foop and could see he had deep violet eyes filled with mystery and hate, especially towards his own counterpart she could guess, she scanned his suite, sure enough he was handsome, under his shirt where a little bit of chest was revealed she could see a broken heart with the word Poof written right through it, a spear with blood on one end was rammed through it. Maybe this Poof who was definitely was his counterpart used to be his friend, but he broke up with Foop or he with him for some reason.

_"That's strange, I wouldn't have picked Foop as gay, I'll have to find out more about his relationship to his counterpart Poof," Anti-Xenia thought herself._

As the two children finished their meals they walked through the park, back to their home. Now Anti-Xenia wanted to know more about his relationship with his counterpart Poof. She stopped him, sat him down on a park bench and looked at Foop seriously. Foop looked at Anti-Xenia confused as to why she wanted to talk with him.

"Um... Foop, could I know how you stand around your counterpart Poof?" Anti-Xenia asked him.

"Hu? Why would you bring him up?" Foop asked confused, trying to hide his tattoo.

Anti-Xenia grabbed his hand's unbuttoned his shirt more and then pointed to his heart, where the heart with Poof's name was written with a spear threw it and what looked like blood was flowing from the heart. Foop blushed a bit and the nodded, she caught him. So he had to tell her the truth.

"Ok Anti-Xenia... you caught me... the truth is... that I used to like Poof a lot. We were teamed up to write a fictional story about our relationship with each other, me and Poof made ours quite well up, about how we went out for a few months, but kept it a secret. Our teacher and the rest of the class sadly didn't believe our story, so we had to make it stronger, I changed it a bit around and written, as a prove of our relationship the couple had their names tattooed over their real hearts as a sign for their love, so me and Poof remained friends to this date, I actually had planned on removing it once the project was over, but it hurt me weirdly inside to take a part of my friendship with Poof away from me, so that's why I still have it," Foop explained.

"That is so sweet Foop. Maybe if you would soften up you could still have the relationship with Poof like you have it with me," Anti-Xenia guessed.

"Maybe, please don't tell father about it," Foop begged his half-sister.

Anti-Xenia nodded. The two children flew back home, changed into their pyjamas and fell asleep in Foop's bed arm in arm. Foop was now quiet certain… that he was in love with his sister.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda returned from their own date, Anti-Wanda disappeared directly into the shower and then of to bed, but Anti-Cosmo flew to Anti-Xenia and Foop's bedroom to see if the two children were feed and in bed. To his surprise they were, he found a small bill and blushed. Foop has gone out with his own sister that is good to see that they are getting along.

He scanned both to see if they were fine and had pleasant dreams. To his surprise, they were, it was very unusual for Foop to ever have a good dream, especially since al his dreams were about destroying Fairy world and torturing his counterpart's to the brink of death.

But now Foop's dreams were about his half-sister Anti-Xenia, she was experiencing the same dream's. Both children in their dreams were dancing with each other to various music. Anti-Cosmo chuckled, kissed both his children good night and then went to bed as well.

Anti-Cosmo then flew to Anti-Wanda, confirmed to her that their children were ok and the two went to their bed as well. Anti-Cosmo could confirm directly to himself… that Anti-Xenia and Foop were most likely in a relationship with each other.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I slaved over half the night to get this written for you guy's. So please review this chapter."


	5. Chapter 5 A screaming birthday party

Chapter 05 A screaming birthday party

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody, this is the chapter where Xenias real colours will show."

* * *

The next morning Timmy woke up excited. Today was Xenia's first wish come true and the birthday of his friend Tootie. Xenia waved her want once more and a parcel with pink hearts appeared in front of Timmy.

"Here you are Timmy, I hope Tootie will 'love' it," Xenia said chuckling evil.

Timmy looked at his new God fairy happy, "Thank you very much, yes it has a bow, a card and a wrapping paper around it, I would say you did a good job."

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared next to Xenia and Poof hugged his sister happy.

"Good job sis," Poof said happy.

"No problem brother, come let's see what Tootie thinks of her present," Xenia said smiling viciously.

"Later darling, first of you two have a nursery to attend and then Tootie's party will take place," Wanda explained.

Poof poofed Xenia and himself into their school uniforms and disappeared of to Twinkle nursery.

* * *

At the nursery

Foop and Anti-Xenia appeared at the entrance with all the other students as well. A lot of children just gave Foop a death glare, but then looked at Anti-Xenia confused.

Anti-Xenia was jumping a bit around, where was her counterpart Xenia? She had to talk with her counterpart about this weird and bad feeling she was getting over the past 2 day's. A short while later Poof and Xenia appeared at the door as well.

"Foop, over there are Poof and Xenia," Anti-Xenia pointed out.

Foop looked at his sister confused and then said bored, "So?"

But Anti-Xenia just glared at him, grabbed Foop's hand and pulled him over to their counterparts. Foop immediately turned a bit violet as he looked at Poof. 'who he grew a small crush on'.

"Hello Poof, and you must be my counterpart Xenia, nice to meet you, this is Foop my brother and I am Anti-Xenia," Anti-Xenia introduced herself.

"Hi Foop, nice to know you Anti-Xenia, this is my sister Xenia," Poof said shaking Anti-Xenias hand.

Instead of introducing herself, Xenia just looked at her counterpart before replying, "You got the feeling, didn't you Anti-Xenia?"

"What was that about Xenia? What are you up to?" Anti-Xenia asked her mad.

"Me up to something?" Xenia said chuckling, before replying, "Please, at least I don't flirt around with my sibling as you did with Foop."

"Which reminds me," Xenia said stopping her laugh as she looked at Poof and Foop, "Are you two together or not?"

"What? We most certainly are not," Poof snapped.

"Correct they just pretended that they were together for a time being," Anti-Xenia said remembering what Foop said about Poof.

"Have you got a boyfriend Anti-Xenia?" Poof asked her.

"Nop," Anti-Xenia said back calmly.

The bell rang and they all raced to their next lessons. As they were working on their English assignments Anti-Xenia was thinking about the 'girlfriend/boyfriend' question. Who could be a perfect candidate for her? All the students in the class either had a boyfriend or girlfriend already, like Poof with Goldie Goldenglow and Foop was together with a student by the name of Anti-Lila as she worked it out.

But so far no more boy's were free. Suddenly Anti-Xenia got a letter thrown on her desk from the student behind her. Which was her counterpart Xenia. Anti-Xenia looked forward and saw the teacher was right now deep in a romance novel about 'Romeo and Juliet' the play. She quietly unfolded the letter and her heart shot up to her mouth in surprise.

"_Dear Anti-Xenia, seeing as everybody has a girlfriend/boyfriend, would you like to be my girlfriend? Signed Xenia, O yes, O no, cross one of the two and pass it back please," Anti-Xenia read out._

Anti-Xenias entire face grew red with embarrassment, her own counterpart was courting her? She didn't think she was that good looking, she turned her head carefully back and saw her counterpart was working on her work, but a faint blush was across her cute cheek bones.

_'No Anti-Xenia you are not allowed to think that way about Xenia, she is your counterpart... oh what the hell, just give her a try,' Anti-Xenia argued with herself._

Anti-Xenia got a pen out and crossed the sign with O Yes on. She then wrote something next to the yes and looked back forward. The teacher was doing rounds to make sure nobody was cheating. As she was looking at Goldie Anti-Xenia quickly passed Xenia the letter back and concentrated back on her work.

Which was quite hard seeing as he thoughts were all over the place now. Why the hell would her own counterpart Xenia ask her out? Did she have a huge sign which said: 'lesbian for sale, looking for a female companion?' No.

Xenia unwrapped the letter as the teacher was out of sight for a short while and read what her counterpart has written on the letter.

"So yes, but also: _Xenia why the hell would you ask me out? _Well I can tell you," Xenia read and then said.

She took her pen out which was black and written behind the letter her reason. As it was written she passed it quietly back.

Anti-Xenia grabbed it and read what she had to say for herself. It was quite surprising to her.

"_Simple, because, you are really beautiful, and you can't be together with your own brother if he is together with somebody else, the same with me, Xenia_, I see," Anti-Xenia said nodding her head.

Anti-Xenia has written one more thing before passing it once more to her counterpart. Xenia grabbed it and read the last note from her counterpart.

"_Seeing things from that angle sure, but I will come later to Tooties birthday party. Then we can see each other, just some how you have to make sure I won't be discovered, have you got an idea?" Xenia read and she smiled._

"_I have one idea, it will be quite interesting, be there by 3 PM. That is when we can see one another."_

She smiled back to her counterpart and nodded her head. Then they both focused back on the lesson.

* * *

As the lessons were over Poof and Xenia poofed themselves back to the Turners house hold. Once there they meet up with Cosmo and Wanda who were looking worried at the door for Timmy to come back from his school.

They cleaned up the fish bowl before Timmy walked in and looked at his 4 headed god family. They nodded, changed into pink, green, violet and blue balloons before Timmy grabbed the string of them and tied all 4 to his hand.

"Now Xenia," Timmy said focusing on the blue balloon which was Xenia, "As a Fairy Godparent it is important that nobody knows of you 4, you are not to speak, sneeze, or change forms like hilly billy, stay a balloon until we return from the party, otherwise your guy's cover as fairy Godparents are blown and I have to give you 4 up, which would be a shame seeing as I love you all like my own family."

Xenia nodded her head and grinned wicked, "Don't worry Timmy, I'll make sure."

"Good, the house is looked seeing as my parents are out for another date night, and here comes the party bus," Timmy said.

A bright red bus pulled up and Timmy showed the bus driver his invitation card. The bus driver beamed. Timmy spotted a lot of children were on the bus already, suddenly the bus driver took down the microphone to announce his arrival.

The bus driver looked to the back, "Attention all party seekers, your King as just arrived."

"WHAT!" Timmy shrieked.

In an instant Nicky 'Tooties father' showed up, placed around Timmy a red paper robe and a golden paper crown. Timmy really looked like a king. All the other party guests were dressed as various maids, princes and smaller jokers mingling together.

"MY KING!" Came from the far back.

Before Timmy even could progress that he was made King of this party, he was forced on the ground by a desperate hugging and kissing Tootie. She had on a pink princess dress with a silver crown in her hair and various coloured flowers.

Timmy tried to run away from her, with no avail. Tootie was hot on him like an eagle haunting after a mouse. A Timmy was about to make a dash Nicky turned up and placed on Timmy the kings crown as well as a long red cape. Timmy groaned as the party children chuckled.

"Ok ok," Timmy said giving up, "I'll play the king for your little party."

"YEAH!" Tootie screamed. "Well let's begin with pass the parcel."

All the children sat around in a big circle and a colourful parcel was passed around, for some odd reason Timmy could guess Tootie has packed it, because he never won at this game. It was alway's somebody else.

The first time the music stopped Hannah got the parcel. Hannah is 13 years old and has brown long hair, some glasses on, she was wearing a blue sparling party dress with a cocoon as a hat. As she opened the parcel she got a small stuffed Ernie doll. She shrugged her shoulders, placed it into her party bag and the music continued.

The parcel was passed round once more, it landed with a boy this time which Timmy knew all to well, why the hell he was here was beyond him. Chester his best friend. He has now short military hair cut, he was wearing a wizard costume with a fake white beard. He opened the parcel and got a small black Playmobile horse. He beamed over his face and placed it into his bag as well.

Next time round, it landed with AJ, AJ was dressed as a old fashioned typography writer, he opened it and got a small history book, he shrugged his shoulders and it landed in his party bag as well.

Later on it was with Vicky, she was dressed as a Fairy Princess once more which she hated, as Vicky opened it she got a mouse trap, weirdly she grinned evil at the gift and placed it into her party bag.

As the parcel was about the size of a proposal ring box or a MP3 player the children grew curiosity as to what the last gift would be, no doubt it would be an excellent main win. As the music stopped last Timmy held the parcel, he grew instantly red praying in his mind that it wasn't what he thought it would be.

Tootie just looked a Timmy with her face beaming as wide as ever, Timmy shakily tore of the wrapping paper, it was a r... wait no, it wasn't what Timmy thought, that it would be a ring box so Tootie could plan their marriage or something... it was a brand new, Ipod. A silver one. Timmy handed it quickly to Tootie who shook her head and gave it Timmy back.

"Timmy please," Tootie begged him, "Please keep the Ipod, I noticed from everybody at our school you were the only one who didn't have one."

"Ok, thank you very much Tootie," Timmy said happy.

Tootie beamed happy, "It is ok Timmy."

"Children, it is time for the feast meal and for our Queen to cut her cake," Nicky called out.

All the children giggled, Tootie got her sword and chopped the big pink cake in the centre exact, perfect, Nicky got a smaller cake knife and cut the cake in slices before serving every party guest a piece of the cake. As everybody had a piece of it Timmy crept to the back of the party bus where his 4 balloons were parked.

He placed 2 big pieces of cake down, then he pushed the balloons, plus the cake underneath the table, once out of the way he dashed back to his place to finish his slice of.

Underneath the table, the 4 balloons turned back to, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof and Xenia. The 4 stretched once out and then ate the 4 slices of cake Timmy passed on to them. They were really enjoying themselves.

"Ok guy's, it is time for our Queen to open up her presents, who would like to start?" Nicky called out threw the buss's loud speaker.

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Xenia quickly finished their cakes of, turned themselves back into balloons, floated back to their place and watched Tootie excitedly open her presents.

"Oh I am so excited," Tootie squeals.

"We begin with Hannah's gift," Nicky said.

Hannah beamed as she handed Tootie a big cuddly parcel, "Here you are Tootie, I hope you like it."

"Thank you Hannah," Tootie said excited.

Tootie torr of the blue wrapping paper, as it was of Tootie squealed and hugged her friend Hannah tight. She just got a 'My little Pony' Twilight Sparkle as a plush toy. Tootie loves 'My little Pony'. Hannah nodded and sat back down.

Nicky smiled at his beaming daughter, "Next is Chesters turn."

"Ok, here you go Tootie," Chester said.

Tootie opened the parcel and looked at it a little confused, it was a... slug... nothing usual for a boy who has nothing.

Tootie could barely say a word, "T... thank... you..."

Chester just shrugged and sat back down. After that discussed Tootie hopped her other presents would turn out better. Next was AJ's turn, he gave Tootie a triangle toy. Tootie opened it and smiled a bit more pleased then the rest of her gifts so far.

AJ gave her a Pool triangular to play Pool with. Tootie shrugged her shoulders, but it was better then nothing.

"Thank you very much AJ," Tootie said.

"Don't look pleased at me," AJ said and then pointed at Vicky, "She made me get it for you."

"Sip it shrimp," Vicky snapped glaring at AJ.

Tootie looked at her sister confused, she steps aside and pointed at the biggest present of the lot, about ½ meter long, Tootie pulled the wrapping paper of and revealed, her very own Pool table. With two sticks, all 15 balls for a game, just no pool triangular, that's where AJ's present would come in. Tootie beams and hugged her older sister happy.

"Thank you, thank you so very much sis," Tootie beamed happy.

Vicky just shrugged her shoulders, "Anything to get your stupid and ill obsession over Timmy Turner."

"Talking about Timmy," Tootie said and looked over to him, "It is your turn my love, what have you got me?"

"I... I can't exactly remember myself what I bought you Tootie," Timmy said.

Timmy handed Tootie the pink parcel with hearts on it. Tootie opened it and jumped out of her skin screaming. Before anybody could even progress what happened a massive explosion came from the box.

Anti-Xenia appeared and glared at Xenia who was howling with laughter. The explosion caused the entire time to stop, except for Xenia and Anti-Xenia.

"Xenia how could you? You just activated a Time bomb," Anti-Xenia snapped at her.

Xenias entire face was bright red with laughter, "In... hahahahahaha... indeed Anti-Xenia, so I can cause more destruction then ever, I see you came for the girlfriend question out of your shell, dear."

"W... what I-" Anti-Xenia said shocked as her face grew red.

She can't deny that Xenia managed to make her think of her counterpart 24/7, but was this really love? Instead of answering her the question Anti-Xenia blasted at Xenia mad as she tried to make her let the time run again.

But Xenia was having to much fun for her own accord. She poofed her counterpart directly next to her and suddenly switched on a CD player of Tooties. The song 'All about us' by T.A.T.U played threw the room, Tooties disco ball spun on a thread and Anti-Xenia made black and blue lights fall upon it for the dance.

Ati-Xenia tried to get out of the hold, but Xenia held her tight. They danced really beautiful together, just Anti-Xenia couldn't deny that Xenia was giving a darn good way to sneak herself into her own counterparts heart.

Wait a minuet... Xenias main plan was to love her counterpart? Anti-Xenia started to panic more, as the dance was finished Xenia chuckled at the red face of Anti-Xenia.

"I presume your answer is yes love," Xenia said chuckling.

Anti-Xenia blushed a bit more, but why this time bomb was activated by Xenia in the first place was still confusing for the young Anti-Fairy.

"Well... yes I would like to go out with you... but why did you have to create this time stop at Tooties party? So we could see each other without anybody seeing us?" Anti-Xenia asked her.

Xenia kissed her and chuckled: "Correct, I am pleasedwe are on the same sequence as each other, see you tomorrow darling."

Before Anti-Xenia could respond Xenia gave her a hug, handed her a part of Tooties birthday cake which Timmy has cut of for the Fairies. Then she hugged her new friend and poofed her away.

Anti-Xenia blinked as she found herself back at home. The cake was still in her hand. Anti-Xenia bit into the delicious cake and felt like she was in heaven, this chocolate cake was delicious.

As Anti-Xenia ate the cake she watched from her bedroom window the outside world of Anti-Fairy world. If she does stand a chance with her counterpart she will have to work carefully around the counterparts weird feelings. Maybe Anti-Cupid and Cupid could explain it to her what was going on.

Plus Anti-Xenia worked herself and Xenia out now. She was very careful with life and how she treated others. Whiles Xenia is very reckless, causes disaster within minuets and would do anything to get what she wants from who she wants. This will be an interesting life.

* * *

Back with Xenia

After Anti-Xenia disappeared the young Fairy cheered inside.

'Finally, finally I have the girl of my dreams. Oh Xenia you are a sly little fox... mmmmh... but what now? I some how have to make the 2 hours that I held Tooties party on hold to seem productive. I know,' Xenia thought and then grinned.

With make-up and face paint Xenia flew around the bus and proceed to decorate everybody's faces. She moved Tooties mother Nicky to Tooties face and pretended she just finished painting her daughters face of that of a red heart with TXT on it.

Timmy Xenia painted his face as a shield of the knight hood, Hannah got a face paint of a blue butterfly, Chester got stars painted across his face, AJ's face had the old fashioned letter H drawn over his face, Vicky got some sparkling glitter all over her face.

Once all the children's faces were painted Xenia grinned. Quickly she flew back to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof who were all still hiding in disguises as balloons, she transformed herself as one to and then let the time move on.

The children blinked and looked around. Timmy was staring at himself in the mirror and saw the shield painted not to long ago on his face, Hannah stared confused at her blue sparkling butterfly, Chester was slightly confused as the stars all over his face, AJ marvelled at the perfectly drawn old H on his face and Vicky was confused over the amount of glitter framing her face.

"W... w... what is going on?" Tootie asked scared.

But suddenly Hannah screamed, all the children were screaming. Stupidly what Xenia didn't know is that 3 of the children were allergic against the face paint.

Quickly Nicky, Vicky and the father grabbed the panicking children, drawn into the sink some water and wash clothes, before proceeding to clean all 3 children's faces of from the face paint.

Xenia cursed in her mind that she didn't check for allergies yet. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof looked at Xenia confused.

"I don't remember seeing the grown ups giving the children a face paint," Cosmo said confused.

Poof nodded his head back in return.

"That's because they weren't painting each others faces," Wanda said and then glared at Xenia, "Xenia dear, have you had something to do with this?"

But Xenia just shook her head and grinned, she has now what she wants. And nothing is going to stand in her way. After the children were free from the face paint the party was declared for over and everybody was driven back home.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof knew that something was brewing inside Xenia's mind. And it wasn't on how to become a good Fairy god parents... but something much, much worse.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Excellent, what for a cool birthday, please review, I own nobody except for Xenia and Anti-Xenia. And let's say this is just the tip of the ice berg to Xenia's true evil personalty."


	6. Chapter 6 The first 13

Chapter 06 The first 13

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. The trouble will get worse. This chapter was very hard to write. Plus question to the author: GiovanniGo, where in your wildest imagination did you think this tale was finished? It's not finished for a while, not as long as my imagination is pumping out ideas."

* * *

With Xenia and her family

As the Fairy family were back home Wanda sat her 'daughter' down furious. She just couldn't believe how reckless Xenia has become. Revealing herself in front of every child at the party... sure they may have been on a time stop, but that didn't mean the kids were any more aware that something was wrong.

They had to place a complete and massive mind whip on all the grown-ups, medical people and children so they wouldn't be to suspicious.

And now they were currently back in Timmy's bedroom and giving Xenia a lecture about: 'Revealing your true self'.

"Xenia, I thought you knew that it is against the law to stop time or mess with it in the first place. What if the time had continued and the others saw you as a Fairy?" Wanda asked mad.

Xenia rolled her eyes, "That was the only way I could think of on how to talk to Anti-Xenia, my counterpart."

"But you could have just as well poofed over to Anti-Fairy world and talked with her there," Cosmo pointed out.

"Very true 'dad'. But I couldn't be bothered, plus you two would have surely tried to stop me," Xenia defended herself.

As Timmy was up he looked to the Fairies. He was still getting used to having a Fairy god sister. But it was nice that the family was extending itself.

Timmy then smiled at his new God sister, "Are you slowly understanding the way of how to grant wishes Xenia?"

"I think so Timmy. Even if my first wish went a bit wrong." Xenia said chuckling.

Xenia only pretended that in her mind the wish went wrong, when in actual fact, everything went as planned. Timmy sat on his couch and gave it a bit of thought, to see if Xenia really can grant a good wish as well as bad ones.

"Ok, lets try again then... um... I wish my parents would have breakfast with me today." Timmy said.

Xenia first looked at the clock, it was just 7:10 AM. So breakfast can be served. She then focused on a picture of Timmy's parents. She smiled softly, waved her wand a little bit, with a light ping, Timmy's father and mother were up and knocked at Timmy's door.

Timmy opened it and saw his parents smiling at him.

"Come Timmy dear. Let me make you some waffles with chocolate for breakfast." Timmy's mother said smiling.

"And I'll make you some hot chocolate." Timmy's dad said.

Timmy smiled and walked downstairs. Xenia wasn't sure the wish did grant itself like she predicted, Xenia, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof quickly changed from their night gown to their traditional clothes.

So Wanda was wearing a yellow pullover and black trousers, Cosmo got a set of black trousers and a white shirt, Poof a violet shirt and pants, and Xenia got a dark blue trousers and a light blue blouse.

Once downstairs the family could already hear the parents laughter and Timmy's smiles. The 4 Fairies turned themselves into a light blue vase and three flowers inside it.

So Xenia was underneath, holding: Cosmo as a branch, Wanda as a pink rose and Poof as a lavender. The 3 were blending in so much that Timmy didn't even notice them being there. Wanda was very proud of Xenia for disguising herself so well.

The Fairy family stayed like that and watched Timmy interact with his parents.

"So Timmy. I sure hope you have your horse shoe, four leave clover and rabbit foot packed in. We don't want you getting any bad luck this year." Dad explained.

Mum clutched out of fear her rabbits paw around her neck and looked around scared. Timmy knew exactly why, last year as they went to Adrenaland his mother broke her back, and was critical wounded for 20 weeks.

"Yes father, don't worry. I have a bracelet with small silver horse shoes around my arm. That should keep me save." Timmy said smiling.

His parents nodded their heads, Timmy saw his dad pack in a bunch of clovers and his mother held a rabbits paw in her hand.

Timmy walked outside, his fairy family flew behind him disguised this time as birds. Together the 5 walked to the buss stop and then drove to the school on the buss.

Xenia, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof kept a sharp watch out for any Anti-Fairies around. Whiles Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were examining the area with some radar on their wands, Xenia grinned.

She flew a bit away from her family, and then took out a remote control.

First off she had to inform somebody about her plan, and that somebody was her counterpart, Anti-Xenia.

* * *

Anti-Xenia was up with her family and flying around Anti-Fairy world in pure excitement. All the Anti-Fairies were getting ready to spread some perfect bad luck. The last few days before the Friday the 13th came along Anti-Xenia was chewing threw one bad luck book after the next.

But she didn't know what was wrong with her, this howl 'bad luck creating' was just not her thing. After learning about 'the black cats', 'tipped over salt', and 'mothers back break when stepping on the crack' didn't make her any more excited then a child to have their teeth pulled.

"What is wrong with me? I am an Anti-Fairy... but why does my heart and mind tell me that I am not that Anti-Fairy that others see me to be? I know my father, mother and brother are the best bad luckers out there. But me? I am most likely not." Anti-Xenia told herself.

Her name may be translated properly out as 'weak warrior', and that is exactly how she felt like. She can't be who others see her to be, but... suddenly Anti-Xenias eyes sparkled, she will stop this Friday the 13th at all cost. Even if she is being sent into the void afterwards.

As long as she follows her heart and nature, she is sure to turn out to be the worst Anti-Fairy ever.

* * *

Xenia grinned, her plan was set.

Step one: Wait for Anti-Xenia and her family to turn up. Step two: Create a huge amount of bad luck with the family in close proximity. Step three: When Jordan comes and sees the mess that the Anti-Cosma family have created he will lock them up for good. Step four: Make sure not to get caught by either Poof or her parents.

Xenia grinned. As the clock struck 13 o'clock she smiled. It was show time.

Xenia started the bad luck by launching several rocks towards mirrors, unleashing the devils within them. Second she went to a restaurant and using a stampeding elephant knocked over every salt available. Third Xenia made hundreds of people run under ladders whiles stepping none stop on every crack she could create.

"Perfect... now all I need is to-" Xenia said grinning.

Suddenly she heard Anti-Cosmo: "Tally hoooo, bad luck straight ahead."

"A perfect place for targets," She heard Foop.

"Salt, SALT WE FOUND OUR PARADICE!" Anti-Wanda's screams was sent threw.

"Something is wrong... wait WAIT NO MUM, DAD IT'S A TRAP!" Anti-Xenia suddenly screamed and panicked.

Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop waved their wands in a massive blast spreading the perfect amount of bad luck. Xenia floated after Anti-Xenia as she spotted her counterpart.

"Hello darling." Xenia said smirking darkly at her as massive explosions were created behind them.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were to bussy trying to stop all the bad luck from spreading and were then chasing after Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop.

Anti-Xenia backed away and tried to escape. But Xenia cornered her and held her in place at a wall. They were only a hand reach away from each other.

Anti-Xenia was spinning her wand in nervousness around her hand. Just staring at Xenia's white skin, white glass like wings, her brown trousers and a green T-shirt. Xenia's light blue hair was pulled back in a bow, quite similar to Anti-Xenia's hair style. Only her hair was much darker.

"X... Xenia why are you doing this constantly? First with Tooties birthday and now here? You can't really mean what you told me." Anti-Xenia said a bit mad.

But Xenia laughed before brushing her hand over Anti-Xenia's hair. She smiled at her before backing away and giving Anti-Xenia a bit of distance. Anti-Xenia was still a bit mad. But the way Xenia was looking at her with a deep passion and longing to be her girl... made her heart swell with love.

"I can't believe you Anti-Xenia. If I really didn't mean a word I have said then why would I lure your family down here? Why would I be talking to you. Anti-Xenia I really mean every word I've said." Xenia said smirking.

But suddenly Anti-Xenia shivered, tears welled up in her eyes as she cried. Xenia was really trying everything to creep herself into her heart, it hurts and is working. Suddenly Xenia looked at her hurt and a little bit mad.

"But if you don't want to be my friend. Then ok. I'll stop trying to win your attention and leave you alone to be an Anti-Fairy. Sorry that I have loved you when all I was chasing was a beautiful dream. But if you truly don't like me, then tell me right now, and right here that you don't like me." Xenia said.

Anti-Xenia almost gasped, telling Xenia that she didn't like her. Normally at any given circumstances she could just tell her, right out that she hated her. However, now she couldn't. She couldn't and didn't want to let her go.

As she was about to fly away, Anti-Xenia grabbed her hands. She looked at Xenia deeply with their eyes meeting. Both eyes were full of passion and Anti-Xenia's eyes were full of hurt. She embraced Xenia and pushed herself into her counterpart.

"O... ok Xenia. I'll be with you. If that is your wish. Just try and be a good godparent. Don't create bad luck. Leave that part to me. A... and have you got time this evening?" Anti-Xenia asked blushing a bit.

Xenia nodded her head, "I think I have. I can sure get away. Where are we going dear?"

"You'll see. Meet me in Fairy world park at midnight. And I'll show you a date of romance." Anti-Xenia said smiling.

Xenia let Anti-Xenia go and she nodded, feeling very weird Xenia raised her wand, released the Anti-Fairies again before shooting of back home. Anti-Xenia grinned, she watched her family spread the bad luck around Dimsdale. But she herself still didn't create any.

'I see now what I am. I am the little witch of us both and Anti-Xenia is the good fairy of us both.' Xenia thought as she fled.

Anti-Xenia grinned. "I will stop you Xenia, with everything I've got. Even if it will kill us both."

* * *

With Xenia

Xenia was flying back to Cosmo and Wanda. This was just too much. Now her counterpart wanted to talk? What is this plan? And why was Xenia feeling like she was falling for Anti-Xenia's scheme.

Xenia decided just to spread a bit of bad luck, before going into lock down. Might as well move out if her feelings were getting so badly out of control. Xenia shot to her room without saying hello to her 'parents'.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof noticed Xenia was in a foul mood and decided to have a conversation with her, each of course in their own style.

Xenia threw herself on her bed and started to cry, massive tears streamed from her eyes as she shivered and shook in her bed.

Cosmo flew in first with his 'pet rock'. He placed 'Stacy his rock' on the table and looked over to his daughter.

"Xenia... is... is everything ok? Me and Stacy are getting worried, as is your brother and mother." Cosmo asked.

Xenia just looked up and to her father mad, "No dad. I'm fine. I am... just under school stress."

"Oh well, get the stress out and the school should work." Cosmo said calmly.

"Hahaha, no dad, that is not what I meant." Xenia said sounding a bit more upset then before.

Cosmo kept on smiling, "Well, if you are felling down, do you know what I do?"

Xenia didn't say a word, Cosmo grinned, waved his wand and produced some chocolate cookies and a glass of warm milk. He handed the cookies to Xenia and the milk as well.

Xenia blinked a bit, thanked her father for the treat and had half a cookie and half a glass of warm milk.

"Thank's dad." Xenia said smiling a bit more.

Cosmo bounced up and down, "You see. Milk and cookies always make everything better."

Xenia chuckled. Sure milk and cookies were a nice treat, but that still didn't solve her problem. She just pretended she enjoyed it, eating 4 cookies and finishing 2 glasses of milk. Cosmo had one glass of milk and 3 cookies himself.

"Say Cosmo. Can you please leave the room? I am a bit tired now." Xenia said.

She yawned and flew to her bed, Cosmo blinked, picked the plate of cookies and the empty milk glasses up and nodded. She smiled and watched her father fly out of the room.

"Oh and send Wanda in next." Xenia called after him.

Cosmo stopped and turned round, "Will do dear."

He was then out. Xenia picked a pillow up and began to shake. She did feel better after the cookies, but that didn't stop her heart from aching. And hurting her spirit a lot.

Wanda flew in a short while later and hugged her 'daughter'. Xenia blinked and looked to her 'mother'. Wanda has always smelt like lavender, one of her favourite flowers, as well as Poofs.

"Xenia what is going on? I can tell your spirit it screaming for something." Wanda said and looked to her 'daughter'.

Xenia nodded her head, "Mum... are you mad at me for what I did on Tooties party?"

Wanda blinked, she smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Xenia, yes I am still very much mad at you. Stopping the time just to talk to your counterpart is strictly against the law. But don't put yourself down, a lot of people do mistakes, even Jordan von Strangle." Wanda said as she tried to comfort her.

Xenia's tears were far from being dry, "Maybe... I am not meant to be a Fairy Godparent. Whiles you, Cosmo and Poof have a longing to create good wishes... I... I just don't have that urge at all."

Wanda smiled a bit and hugged her daughter, "Don't worry Xenia. You are only about a week old, the urge to create wishes will come with the time. But if you really can't develop it we have to find a different way, otherwise you could end up with wish blocking if you don't grant wishes."

"I know mum... maybe the bad luck I'm constantly creating is my destiny?" Xenia guessed.

Her red eyes sparkled, Wanda looked to Xenia seriously, before smacking her over her head.

"NO, NO, NO, NO don't you even think about it Xenia. Anti-Xenia is the bad luck from the two of you. You have to grant wishes, it is written in your destiny." Wanda snapped.

Xenia sighed, if it was so then destiny can go and suck itself. Xenia then suddenly felt the pain at the back of her head, Wanda realised what she has done.

"Oh no... Xenia I am so, so sorry." Wanda said as tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

Xenia's eyes were back to blood red, she glared at her mother, but didn't say a word. Quickly she kicked Wanda back out of her room and threw herself crying on her bed.

Wanda sighed and flew to check on Poof.

* * *

Xenia cried for over 2 minuets, then the Fairy breath, looked one more time to the door and then escaped her home, she looked one more time back, that smack from her own 'mother' was the final straw for her. She will refuse to do whatever her parents would ask her, which would be to grant wishes.

Xenia's eyes continued to burn, she shot to the Fairy world park, then she smashed in several mirrors.

Exactly as she predicted, Anti-Xenia came shooting to the bad luck. As her counterpart spotted her she stopped in her flight.

"Oh no, not you again Xenia. What happened?" Anti-Xenia asked.

Xenia flew to a park bench and patted the side, Anti-Xenia noticed her counterparts eyes were even darker then before. They were blood red with tainted tears streaming down her face.

Anti-Xenia could see the hand print slightly over her counterparts head, realizing her parents must have struck her, she quickly took her counterpart into an embrace and rubbed her over her back.

"Ssssssshhhhh, sssssshhhh calm down Xenia. I am sure they didn't mean what they said." Anti-Xenia said trying to calm her down.

Xenia was so dreary that she shook, Anti-Xenia had to hold her bat wings down to not absorb her counterparts misery. They shook together, after rubbing a few times over Xenia's back she started to calm down.

Anti-Xenia looked at her counterpart, her red eyes reflected the same pain her counterpart was feeling.

"Sorry Anti-Xenia. But I would rather just die right now... N... n... no one truly loves me. Neither my creator, nor my own 'parents'. I am just a odd ball to be around Fairies." Xenia said and shook in her depression.

Xenia then pushed Anti-Xenia away from her, "Thank you for making me believe in a dream a bit... but I would rather do it alone."

"Do what alone? Xenia please don't you dare..." Anti-Xenia said.

For the first time in her life Anti-Xenia felt true fear shoot threw her veins. Her counterparts eyes were so blue that she was sure she was in a depression state. Xenia let her hand go and pulled her wand out.

The wand sparkled a dark gold and suddenly a beam shot from it, aiming directly towards Xenia's fergiggli gland.

"XENIA NO!" Anti-Xenia shrieked.

As quickly as she could, Anti-Xenia ripped the wand from her, and Xenia only had a slight burned mark on the side of her stomach, and her left arm was shot at, shattering the bones on the inside.

"YEAU!" Xenia screamed.

Anti-Xenia quickly sat Xenia down and examined the hand, Xenia started to cry as he hand was in serious pain.

Anti-Xenia shook, "Xenia stop-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ANTI-XENIA, LEAVE ME TO -!" Xenia shouted back, but was then cut off.

"I WON'T LET YOU DIE XENIA! For crisis sake... Xenia please... please don't give up. I'll do whatever you want, I'll be your slaves if you wish, if you need to cool down and beat something up, please beat me. Just... (starts crying) Just please don't die. I... I still wish to be with you..." Anti-Xenia said.

Xenia stared at her even more scared and shocked, Anti-Xenia grabbed her counterpart and held her tight to her chest. Despite Anti-Xenia going out with her 'brother Foop' and enjoying her time with him, her heart was determined to save Xenia's life. Her silly counterpart shouldn't feel out of place or unused, she should be happy and live her life to the fullest.

"Xenia please, please don't give up. I will help you find your place if you wish... just don't give up." Anti-Xenia begged again.

Xenia blushed, "I think you mean every word dear, and I think I have an idea."

Anti-Xenia let her go and looked towards her, Xenia raised her wand and transformed the two, herself into Anti-Xenia and Anti-Xenia into Xenia.

Anti-Xenia now looking like Xenia, "Ah I see, we should see if we could fit better in the opposite worlds, correct?"

Xenia now as Anti-Xenia was nodding her head, "Exactly, so we will see if we can cope within a week as each other, that should give us enough time to adjust to the life style and way of the other, at the end of the week we will re-meet and exchange lives back as well as experiences."

"Grand idea. But what if we do fit better in the others world then our own?" Xenia asked.

"Then we ask my father, Anti-Cosmo if he could swap us both over for good. Just try and cope Xenia." Anti-Xenia advised her.

Xenia nodded her head, one more hug and a check over that they both did indeed look like the other, both girls flew back to the others homes.

* * *

With Anti-Xenia looking like Xenia

As 'Anti-Xenia' reached Xenia's home she saw Wanda and Cosmo were calling out for her.

"Xenia, Xenia where are you? Oh I hope Mr Crocker hasn't caught her." Wanda panicked.

Cosmo embraced his wife, "Calm down dear. We will find her."

'Xenia' breath calmly before shooting at full speed to her parents.

"Mother, father. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." 'Xenia' panicked and burst suddenly in a flood of tears.

Wanda caught her and embraced 'Xenia', she hugged and rocked her a bit.

"Oh my god Xenia, we were so worried. Come off home, you need some food and a hot bath, your chilled to the bone." Wanda said.

'Xenia' nodded her head and the family poofed back home.

* * *

With Xenia disguised as Anti-Xenia

'Anti-Xenia' smiled as she was now in Anti-Fairy world. Her mind relaxed as she smiled and flew threw the world.

In Anti-Fairy world she noticed were a lot of Anti-Fairies, as well as various Fairy tale creatures, the dark side noted.

She saw dragons, wear wolves, wear rabbits, venomous snakes, crocodiles and most of all bats and owls.

As 'Anti-Xenia' landed she saw Foop has spotted her already, he flew up and smiled at her.

"Hi sis. How was your trip?" Foop asked smiling at her happy.

'Anti-Xenia' blushed a bit, "It was good. Also I was given by Poof a present to give to you."

It was actually a lie, but 'Anti-Xenia' poofed up a small heart shaped locket and gave it to her 'brother'.

Foop's face burned red, "Um... thank you sis."

'Anti-Xenia' started to cackle hard. "Oh my, Foop you are blushing. That's so sweet of you, my dear."

Xenia did remember that her counterpart, Anti-Xenia had a small crush on her brother. So she has to act like she likes him, even though her heart was set on her own counterpart.

Foop shook his head and flew with 'Anti-Xenia' back home. As they reached Anti-Cosmo's castle they knocked on the door.

Anti-Wanda let them both back inside, Foop flew to his bedroom and started plotting again, and 'Anti-Xenia' flew to her mother.

"Hia derie. What's wrong?" Anti-Wanda asked 'Anti-Xenia'

'Anti-Xenia' sighed, "Well mother. I would like to apologise for causing you and father so much turmoil in the short life span I have. I hope you can forgive me for not understanding how important the bad luck is to us."

"Ohhhhhh, darlinge it's fine. I myself still can't grasp the bad luck so much, only peace by peace. Come I'll show you my best speciality 'Anti-Wanda' bad lucker. Try and copy my moves." Anti-Wanda grinned.

Anti-Wanda raised her wand and pointed towards a broken mirror, from there 'Anti-Xenia' saw that her mother cause the mirror image to slip on a banana peal, and fall down the stairs. Anti-Wanda chuckled and turned round to her daughter.

"Your turn darling, first see where the bad luck is coming from." Anti-Wanda instructed her.

'Anti-Xenia' flew around the room and found a turned over horse shoe.

"This for example?" 'Anti-Xenia' asked grinning.

She could see the shoe was glowing a dark blue, raising her wand 'Anti-Xenia' blasted at the shoe, and suddenly the entire Anti-Fairy world started having an earth quake.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Anti-Fairies started to panic and run around the place in fear.

"Oh good one darling. Just, try and not destroy our world please." Anti-Wanda instructed.

Anti-Cosmo raised his wand and poofed Anti-Fairy world back to normal and calming the others down by summoning all the bad luck cats to their Anti-Fairies.

"Indeed." 'Anti-Xenia' nodded her head whiles smirking.

This was working better then she has ever hopped for. Xenia couldn't wait for the next Friday the 13th.

* * *

Back with Anti-Xenia in the disguise as Xenia

Wanda poofed back with 'Xenia' to Timmy's room. There she pushed her daughter into the bathroom. Cosmo flew to the Fairy kitchen and started cooking a meal, Timmy was laying the table with Poof.

Xenia inside the bathroom was at the moment thrust into the bath tub and scrubbed clean. Wanda couldn't stand the smell of her daughter any more. After washing her with heigh concentrated Fairy shampoo, body soaps and salts 'Xenia' now smelt like lavender.

Wanda smiled, heaved her out of the tub and dried 'Xenia' back dry. After that was done Wanda poofed Xenia some new clothes on.

Anti-Xenia blinked as she walked up to a full body mirror. Staring back at the creature was a girl 'Xenia' didn't recognise again.

Her 'now blue hair' was tied back in a pony tale, her face was pale white, red eyes stared into the very debt of her soul, she was wearing now a white skirt and a violet blouse. Anti-Xenia smiled, the clothes made her feel calm.

"Come dear, dinner time." Wanda said and grabbed her daughters hand.

Anti-Xenia nodded her head, she could understand a bit why Xenia didn't like it here. Wanda was a overly protective mother bitch.

As they reached the kitchen Cosmo placed, what looked like a living octopus on the table, Poof flew to his place and stared at the 'food' just as disgusted as 'Xenia' felt.

"Dad did you try to cook?" 'Xenia' asked him and took a knive to stop the octopus from strangling them.

"Sure did my dear, now dig in." Cosmo said grinning.

Whiles Cosmo, Wanda and Poof enjoyed the meal, 'Xenia' used a fire torch and lit her 'octopus' in flames to make sure it was actually dead before she consumed it. As there was nothing left but a pile of sludge did she actually take her spoon and swallowed the gunk down, and despite the meal first moving, it actually tasted really good, good spices for the 'fish?', the right amount of oil and salt was added to make a grand meal.

After consuming the 'octopus' 'Xenia' excused herself to the bathroom. She closed the door, run the bath and then dived in. After breathing in the water she added some apple soap into the tub and cleaned her body up. Lying back she watched as her long black hair washed around in the tub.

Xenia let her thoughts drift back to her counterpart, Anti-Xenia.

'I wonder what she is having for dinner.'

'Should I invite her out for something, if yes what?'

'Has Anti-Xenia already caused some bad luck? And if yes how is she feeling?'

'Will we ever share our first kiss with each other? Or are our bonds to our brothers to strong to break threw?'

'Does Poof like me, like I know Foop likes Anti-Xenia?'

After Xenia was done she dried herself off, got dressed and checked her appearance in the mirror. The mirror showed her in the form of Anti-Xenia, Xenia was right, Anti-Xenia is good looking.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


End file.
